Portable personal audio players have become increasingly popular in recent years. These audio players typically include a storage device which stores digitally encoded music files. The music files are replayed through speakers in headphones positioned on or near a users ears. Typically these headphones are available in two types. One type includes an over-the-ear headphone which is positioned over the user's ears. The other type of headphones are in-ear headphones which include a speaker sized to be positioned within the user's ear canal.
Both the over-the-ear type headphones and the in-ear type headphones have drawbacks. Specifically, the over-the-ear type headphones are bulky and awkward to wear. The in-ear type headphones, being positioned within the user's ear canal, can cause irritation and discomfort to the user. Additionally, both the over-the-ear type headphones and the in-ear type headphones block out environmental sounds as they typically completely cover the user's ear canal. Blocking environmental sounds can place the user in a dangerous situation if the user is unable to hear environmental sounds for which the user should take action.
Body piercing has practiced by both males and females in various cultures throughout the world since ancient times. Piercing involves puncturing or cutting a part of the body to create an opening through which jewelry is positioned. The most common type of piercing is ear piercing.
Individuals with pierced ears, place jewelry through the piercings to ornament the individuals ears. Typical jewelry includes either a piece of jewelry that rests against a pinna of the users ear or hangs from the individuals earlobe. In either case, the addition of such jewelry increases a risk to the user that the jewelry may snag or otherwise be torn from the user's piercing.
“Gauging” or ear stretching has also been practiced by both males and females in various cultures throughout the world since ancient times. Ear stretching involves the deliberate expansion of a healed fistula or hole in the skin. Some individuals opt to stretch their piercings so that the jewelry can be entirely contained within the individuals piercing and thus avoid the problems associated with snagging or otherwise tearing jewelry from within the individuals piercing.